Routers are routinely utilized in a wide variety of woodworking projects. During normal operation (when not implemented with a router table), routers are typically manipulated via a pair of opposing handles, or via a D-shaped handle. In the previous manner, a user is capable of controlling the router in a secure manner. One difficulty experienced when utilizing a router is operating the router's electrical system. For example, on completing a task, a user typically turn off the power and let the bit run down or stop turning to prevent the bit from inadvertently contacting the workpiece. If a fixed base router or standard router is utilized, the electrical system may be inopportunely located. For example, if the motor housing rotates as the motor housing is positioned with respect to the base, the switch may be difficult to reach when grasping the manipulation handles. For example, a user may have to take one hand off a handle to operate the switch while holding a knob handle in the other hand. Further, the orientation of the switch may vary if the motor housing screws down (i.e., the motor housing threads into the base). Thus, a standardized motion may not be obtained.
Further, some router users wish to have close control over the router. For example, some users grasp the base/motor housing to manipulate the device. This method of use is typically employed by skilled woodworkers to allow them to hold his/her arms closer to his/her body than typically experienced when utilizing a D-shaped handle or a knob handle. Router components mounted to the base/motor housing may interfere with a user's grasp when holding the router in the previous manner. For example, a mechanical height adjustment device may be mounted to a sleeve included on the base for adjusting the motor housing/depth of cut. This arrangement may require a wider grasp, or cause the user to cant his/her hand and arm at an uncomfortable angle. This action may cause the user to tilt the router (out of normal) which may impact the overall finish of the workpiece.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an ergonomically configured router which includes components arranged so as to promote comfort and ease of use.